


Full Header Art for #cressiweek2k18

by detodores (chasingnukes)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Banners & Icons, Challenges, Cressi Week 2k18, Digital Art, Fanart, Gods, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, cressiweek2k18, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingnukes/pseuds/detodores
Summary: Well, totally got ahead of myself with this one.Here's the full blog header art piece I did for Cressi Week which will be taking place from 1st October to 7th October 2018. Information about the fan week event is also included.





	Full Header Art for #cressiweek2k18

 

> Inspired by all the classical art I saw when I was in Russia while the World Cup was going on, I wanted to depict them as the duo gods they are in this sport. It's been some trying times for this pairing with the Ronaldo transfer and whatnot, so I wanted to do something solid and monumental. The background mandala I designed, among footballs and interlocking bands, features the odd harlequin flower, which has the meaning of "laughing at the face of trouble".
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Cressi Week is the fan week that celebrates the pairing between Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi, taking place soon this year in the **first seven days of October.**

To participate, simply create fanwork and post them during the week under the [" **Cressi Week 2k18" Collection**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cressiweek2k18).

 **For each day there is a prompt card with 4 different prompt types to choose from and combine, so as to form the inspiration for your work.**  

 

**You can find full details on the[Tumblr blog](https://i.imgur.com/wNXh475.jpg) :)**

Also come join our [Discord chat](https://discordapp.com/invite/8QaCDYj)!

 


End file.
